


are you the real tsukishima?!

by plantpots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND SAPPY TSUK....., Fluff, M/M, i lov sappy tsuk sm omgh hg hjhgf, i... have no idea what just happened here, it's told from hinata's perspective so...!! yea, there's not a lot of tsukyam but the story revolves around them if tht makes sense???, v fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantpots/pseuds/plantpots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata notices tsukki being nice & is immediately worried for his and other people's safety</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you the real tsukishima?!

Something was up with Tsukishima.

Hinata had only come to the conclusion recently but he was sure that he’d been acting like this for a while.

It was as if aliens had taken over the world. As if dinosaurs were no longer extinct. As if they were actually in a parallel universe and everything they’ve known up to now had been lies fed to them by the government.

Tsukishima Kei was actually being nice.

His demeanor had changed slightly but it was obvious to those who knew him personally. Scowls no longer occupied his face at every waking moment. The snarky remarks had dwindled. He had even greeted Hinata today in the locker room. On his own accord! It was completely throwing him off, to say the least.

Maybe he was planning something totally evil and was trying to keep Hinata from finding out… Or maybe this was a fake Tsukishima… Maybe someone had kidnapped him and a secret agent had taken his place, attempting to act like his teammate but failing entirely! What if there was another agent on the team? To help this obvious rookie? What if they were planning to kill all of them? Or worse, sabotage the team and ruin all the volleyball equipment? What if —

His mind was running at a mile a minute, thinking of all the scenarios that could come from undercover spies being found at their very school. Would Hinata be prepared? Should he warn the others just in case?? Maybe they could formulate a battle strategy against these possible enemies and strike when the opportunity presents itself.

He shook his head. No, he was thinking way too hard about this. Yachi was really rubbing off on him. Tsukishima was just being nicer than usual. For no reason. At all.

He groaned quietly in frustration, tugging the shirt off his body and trading it in for his practice clothes. He knew something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Shoving his discarded clothing into the locker, he turned to exit the locker room, not failing to notice how Tsukishima’s face looked way gentler than normal when talking to Yamaguchi. His eyes had this light to them and the faintest hints of a smile played at his lips as he listened intently to his friend ramble on.

Seriously, what was his deal lately?

-

The genuine chuckle from across the gym distracted him as he leapt to spike Kageyama’s precisely aimed toss. As the ball hit the ground and his friend’s shouts of “Dumbass Hinata!” filled the air, Hinata continued to hear the sound of laughter amidst all the noise.

It wasn’t the laugh Tsukishima did when teasing. This was different. It was all soft and almost… Affectionate. Hinata pulled a face at this discovery as he turned to stare at his teammate, completely ignoring the one right next to him.

He was off to the side talking to Yamaguchi again with that same look from before. It wasn’t a strange sight to see him with Yamaguchi but it was more than a little strange to see such a happy expression on his face while doing so. Had his other teammates not noticed this yet? Maybe they just weren’t concerned. If Tsukishima was feeling happier as of late, why would Hinata need to worry about it? Shouldn’t he be happy that he’s happy?

As he mulled over this he heard a rather exasperated sigh and the impatient tap of someone’s foot to his left. Oh right. Kageyama.

“Oi dumbass, pay attention,” he said predictably. Hinata only rolled his eyes in response, dragging his attention away from Tsukishima to assess the other boy. Thankfully, he seemed to be cutting him some slack today, not looking as angry as he usually did whenever Hinata lost his focus. He picked the ball up from the ground, spinning it a few times in his hands before throwing it to Kageyama who caught it without a problem. Hinata could worry about Tsukishima after practice.

-

He figured he could ask Yamaguchi about it. They were close enough and hopefully it wouldn’t be a giant invasion of privacy. He just wanted to know what was going on with Tsukishima lately and make sure that he wasn’t up to something.

He managed to corner Yamaguchi as they did clean-up, both of them stuck with picking up the remaining volleyballs all over the gym. He cleared his throat in an attempt to start up a conversation.

“So… Tsukishima’s been pretty uh, happy lately, hasn’t he?” He decided to ask directly. No use beating around the bush. They would have to leave pretty soon.

The way Yamaguchi’s face flared with embarrassment seemed to confirm his beliefs that the freckled boy definitely knew what was up with Tsukishima. He could finally get some answers.

“W-w-what are you talking about? I-I haven’t seen any difference in him, ahah!”

The amount of spluttering the brunet did was highly suspicious. Hinata was sure he was on the right track.

“Really, Yamaguchi? He’s been a lot more... smiley with everyone lately. Or at least, more smiley with you,” he told him, sneaking a glance to gauge Yamaguchi’s reaction.

“W-what?! No, you’re probably just seeing things,” he continued to deny, nervously laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Are you sure? Because he hasn’t insulted anyone in a long time and it’s really starting to worry me. He isn’t… Planning anything is he?” Hinata asked, drawing out the last question on purpose.

Yamaguchi shook his head almost too viciously in reply. “N-nope!”

Hinata sighed. He really thought he’d be able to get something out of Yamaguchi. He picked up the last volleyball they needed to get and bounced it against the floor a couple of times. He should just drop it if it was making his friend this nervous. If it was really bad, Yamaguchi wouldn’t hesitate to tell him. Or anyone, for that matter.

He flashed the other boy a smile although he was disappointed. “Alright! Sorry for prodding!” He apologized, dumping the ball into the bin and wheeling it towards the storage room. The brunet continued to follow him.

“N-nah, don’t worry about it, Hinata. I’m just…” The boy seemed to be making up his mind about something. “Ah, okay, you know what? I-I’m just going to tell you. I know you’re someone I can trust and I don’t want you to think that Tsukki is doing something bad,” Yamaguchi decided, willing himself to stop stuttering and being so nervous.

He took a deep breath. “Tsukki and I… Are…” He paused, struggling to continue before mumbling the rest of his sentence incoherently.

Hinata looked at him confusedly. “Huh?”

“W-We’re dating! Tsukki and I are dating. Romantically. Not platonic in the least. At all,” he admitted in a rush, determinedly gazing down at the floor while fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh.” Hinata replied blankly, none of his words really taking effect yet. “… Oh!” He repeated, looking at his taller friend in amazement. “Oh!! That’s great! I’m so happy for you!!”

Yamaguchi looked relieved at his answer. “Thank you,” he grinned, letting out a long breath that he’d been keeping in for far too long.

Hinata was jumping all over the place. “Everything makes sense now!! No wonder he’s so happy! I guess this is what love does to someone!!”

“… L-love?!”

-

After throwing a mini celebration in the storage room and Yamaguchi almost fainting multiple times, they headed back out to find almost everything put away. Tsukishima seemed to be searching for something across the gym. _Or a certain someone_ , Hinata noted deviously, nudging Yamaguchi and pointing to see if his suspicions were correct.

And as if on cue, Tsukishima turned to face the two of them, his face immediately softening and indirectly confirming that Hinata was right. It was still a little off-putting to see him like that, even if he knew the reason why. Knowing that he should probably take his leave, he pushed Yamaguchi to go towards him, giving him a tiny thumbs-up as he walked away. The brunet only blushed.

Making his way towards the gym exit, he could vaguely see the couple out of the corner of his eye. Yamaguchi still looked a little flustered but he was talking excitedly about something with Tsukishima and the blond, unbeknownst to anyone watching, gave a rare smile at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

Hinata chuckled to himself at the sight. Who knew Tsukishima could be so sappy?

**Author's Note:**

> omg i haven't wrote tsukyam in so long..... or @ least posted some in so long,, i have no idea if this is actually good but i wanted to post smth so....!! hi! thank you for reading!! if u enjoyed this, mb leave a kudos & a comment if u can :0 i rlly appreciate it ahh h
> 
> i'm also on tumblr if u wanna check me out there ;0 [@yamguchii](http://yamguchii.tumblr.com/)
> 
> okay bye thank u all again !!


End file.
